Traicion tras camaras
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Edward Cullen es un Actor de 28 años casado y con una hija. ¿que sucede cuando lo contraten para la pelicula que alzara su carrera con su Co-estrella nada menos que Bella Swan "la adolecente del momento" de 17 ¿la tentacion traspasara la pantalla?mal sum
1. Chapter 1

**Perdonen les puse prologo malo… ese es el no veteado este si es el normal sorry**

**Feliz año nuevo. Y recuerden que hoy empieza una década nueva. A si que es especial **

**Prologo : Traicion de tras de cámara.**

No es posible, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué escogí esta carrera?, pensé mientras avanzaba…

-AHHHHHHHHHH! EDWARD ERES TAN SEXYYYY!

-¡Te amamos Edward!!!

-Sexy Cullen (lo saque porque siempre digo sexy Pattison xD)

Esos eran los gritos de la turba que me perseguía, llevaba corriendo como 4 cuadras, y por más que llamaba a mi agente no me ayudaba ¡tengo más de 50 locas atrás de mí! Menos mal que de chico siempre corría para golpear a mi hermano Emmett por sus idioteces. ¿Quién soy? Soy Edward Cullen, soy actor inglés, aunque llevo viviendo 15 años en estados unidos, soy actor desde que cumplí 5 años, tengo 20 años, ¿Casado? Por desgracia sí, con Jessica Stanley mi novia desde segundo de secundaria, aunque mi matrimonio es mas frío que un iceberg, ¿Hijos? Si, una hermosa princesa, Elizabeth o Elle como la llamamos, ella fue la responsable de la unión de matrimonio entre Jessica y yo pero en ese momento la amaba, además adoro y amo a mi hija es mi gran tesoro, soy más famoso desde que interprete a "Adrian Montero" en una película de agentes secretos de FBI y ahora que se corrió el rumor que iba a participar en "Dolce tentazione" sobre un viejo verde de 30 años que se mete sexualmente con una chica de 16. Y para colmo yo seré ese viejo. Aunque eso aun no es muy seguro. Pero si es así tendré que aguantarme a una diva adolescente... ojala no sea de esas niñas caprichosas.. Como casi todas.

Bella,PoV

-Bella. Cómo te sientes

-Isabella es verdad el rumor…….

-Isabella ¿Qué dicen tus padres sobre la película que harás?

Esos eran los fastidiosos Paparazzi que me persiguen noche y día, ¡es que no entienden que a una diva no se le molesta! Soy Isabella Swan, o mejor conocida por Bella Swan "la adolescente del momento" y tengo 17 años. Y por mi corta edad la gente está "escandalizada" por la película que protagonizare, se llamara "Dolce tentazione" o una vaina así, me da igual, solo sé que se tratara de que es una joven de 16 que comete adulterio con un viejo de 30 y algo de años, que es el director de su escuela por lo cual será algo X, si es por eso que la gente está molestando, soy casi adulta puedo hacer lo que quiera, no es la primera película así en la que aparezco, por eso mis agentes me tienen en mi puesto fijo jajá, eso espero que el tal "Edward" esté bien bueno. Pero aun sigo diciendo que la canción paparazzi de Lady gaga me va a la perfección.

En este momento estaba siendo escoltada hasta los estudios, para así saber quién será mi directorcito.

-Isabella, buenos días – dijo Aro Vulturi, mi agente.

-Aro para ti solo soy Bella – dije amablemente.

-Hola Bell's – dijo mi buen amigo y asistente personal: Alec.

-Bueno bella, ya sé quien será tu co-estrella. Es…

-Redoble de tambores –bacilo Alec, haciendo mi mañana divertida.

-¡Quien! ¡Quien es! – lo interrumpí emocionada.

-Es Edward

Cullen

-¿ah? -¿!!!Quien!!!?

Aro solo rodo los ojos y me dio una sonrisa cómica – tal vez lo conozcas como "Sexy Cullen" y….

-Huy si que lo conoce –rió Alec al ver mi expresión.

-¡sexy Cullen será mi directorcito!

-Si. El interpretara al Director Robert Pattison (XD) mi querida Kristen.

-Lástima que es casado. –Suspiro dramático- tal vez sería bueno para un buen polvo – dije en broma

-jajá bella no cambias- dijo Aro uniéndose a mi broma, Aro sabia que no era de esas chicas que se acostaban con cualquiera, puede que no sea virgen, pero no soy una zorra… no mucho..

-Señorita Swan, su Agua – dijo una de las nuevas asistontas, pero como siempre solo Alec hacia las cosas bien.

-¡Quería Minalba! ¡Detesto Fine! –grite mientras tiraba el agua. Haciendo llorar a la asistonta mientras buscaba el agua que quería, sé que sonara estúpido pero solo tomo agua Minalba.

………………………… (Bastante tiempo después) ……………………..

Aquí empezó la tortura…

Edward. pov

-¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?- pregunto con flojera, y aun acostada, asiendo cara de fastidio…

-No, gracias comeré en el estudio-mentí- con tus ganas seguro pones Mrs. Musculo (*) en vez de mantequilla.- susurre lo último.

-Bueno, de todas maneras no quería hacerte nada- dijo y se volvió a dormir.

No sé cómo me case con una mujer como Jessica, solo seguía con ella por mi adorada Ellie. Pero también me ayudo el hecho de estar con ella. Mi hermoso Ángel, mi amada, la chica por la que suspiro…

Mientras me montaba en el coche iba sacando el celular, Me respondió al tercer tono,

-Ed!! –saludo emocionada

-Hola mi vida –dije sonriendo como un ¡idiota!

-Hola!, ¿vas a venir a casa?- me pregunto ya más tranquila pero percibí la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro.

-Claro, voy saliendo para allá. – le respondí con un ronroneo.

-¿Desayunaste? Porque si no yo misma te hare el desayuno- exclamo de nuevo muy emocionada.

-No, pee… ¿tu me harás el desayuno? – pregunte con burla pues ella no era para NADA buen cocinera

- Grrr, -gruño haciendo que yo riera- pues pero se lo iba a pedir a Clara; pero se lo iba a pedir!, eso me da algo de crédito ¿no?- me contraataco y pude sentir su hermoso puchero.

-Tienes razón amada mía, dile que por favor me prepare un pan tostado- le conteste.

-Claro mi vida, hablamos cuando llegues – dijo- Bye!!

-Adiós.

Si, estaba loco de amor, por una adolecente, pero si me iba al infierno por pedófilo tenía que hacerlo con estilo. ¿No?

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Edward tiene 28 Bella 17**

**Jessica y Edward están casados.**

**Bella y Edward son actores.**

***Sirve para limpiar platos, vasos ect.**

**Cualquier caso pregunten… ¡Besos!**


	2. olvidalo es casado

Cap1Olvídalo está casado ¿Qué?

Confirmado, era el nuevo juguete de "La diva adolecente" hace aproximadamente dos semanas me dieron la noticia de que sería "Robert Pattison el director" sé que es una gran oportunidad, pero me siento raro al saber que veré las partes de una adolecente (las lolas.. por ahora) para mi eso es algo sagrado. Que solo la pareja puede ver, no se como una adolecente se presta para estas películas X.

….

Me despertó el sonido de mi despertador eran las 8:30 de la mañana y tenia que ir al estudio a las 8:40, como siempre Jessica estaba dormida, con su cabello con esos rollos en la cabeza tipo doña Florida (*).

No le hice caso y me fui al estudio. Cuando llegue rápidamente fui rodeado por mi agente –Cayo- y mis asistentes.

-Edward, llegas tarde, pero no importa, …. – no lo seguí escuchando pues iba distraído.- ahora ve a vestuario – yo solo asentí y me encamine al probador, resulta que mi vestuario consistía en una camisa de cuadros, azules, por fuera junto con unos pantalones sencillos color gris, hoy no íbamos a empezar a grabar si no que tomaríamos las fotos, conocía a casi todo el reparto, como a Jasper, Carlisle y Rosalie, pero los demás me eran desconocidos, cuando entre a la sala de fotos lo que vi fue un ángel, si un ángel posando para la cámara solo con su sostén de encaje color negro, tuve que recordarme que era un profesional y muchas cosas que me han pasado en la vida para controlar a Pedrito (su amiguito.. eh ustedes saben cual verdad ¡pervertidas! XD) .

-Bella, querida ven para que te presente a Edward el será nuestro Robert – dijo Aro al angel que posaba para la cámara que enseguida se acerco.

-Hola, mucho gusto yo soy bella – dijo la hermosa castaña al acercarse,

-Hola… yo soy Edward – le respondí.

-Bella, bella! Bella! Corre corre- llego diciendo un chico blanco con cabello castaño

-Ok, Alec. Bueno lo siento mucho hablamos luego –dijo bella mientras se despedía de Cayo, Aro y Yo. Seguro ese tal "Alec" era su novio, no sabía por qué pero eso me hacia hervir la sangre, pero no le tome mucha importancia, seguro era que no comi bien. Bella, bella, bella, su nombre le hacia justicia. Ella es la chica mas hermosa que he….. ¡basta Edward! Es una niña .. ¡solo un niña!

Una niña muy hermosa. ¡pero aun así una niña!

Bella-Pov

**Modelame Así Dame Ahora Tu Mejor**

**Pose Pose Pose**

**Pose Pose Pose**

**Vívetelo Así Dame Ahora Tu Mejor**

**Pose Pose Pose**

**Pose Pose Pose (Come On!)**

**Modelame Así Dame Ahora Tu Mejor**

**Pose Pose Pose**

**Pose Pose Pose**

**Vívetelo (Yeah!) Así Pero Dame Ahora Tu Mejor**

**Pose Pose (You Know Who is These Baby) Pose Pose**

**(Daddy! Daddy!)**

**Au Au Ahh**

Estaba en el estudio posando para mi nuevo calendario. Si, tenía un calendario pero OSEA! Soy la mejor la súper chica!. Ósea soy bonita y … bonita, ósea yo no creo que haya algún adolecente que no me haya dicho linda. Estuve saliendo con Nick Jonás, Michael Angarano y muchos más, pero ahora me dedico a mi novio Jacob.

**Ella Explota Como En Irak !!**

**Guilla Como Pipa de Crack**

**Se Ve Como Tyra Banks**

**Es Algo Ay-Ah**

**Ella Es La Nena De Daddy**

**Su Pelo Y Su Sexy Body**

**Esta A Otro Nivel**

**Intocable No La Pueden Ver**

**Mami Vente Al Web Cam**

**Fácil Sigue Mi Plan**

**Haz La Cosa De La Tuya Como Nadie La Sabe Hacer**

**Ponte Pa La Foto**

**Me Saque La Lotto**

**Ahora Dame La Pose Mas Sensual Que Sepas Bebe**

Jacob Black, fue mi vecino desde niños, los dos nos unimos al mundo del espectáculo y que tal ¡Ganamos! Solo que el se tuvo que ir un tiempo a vivir a Inglaterra y ejerció –actuó- en ese País,

**Modelame Así (Woo) Dame Ahora Tu Mejor**

**Pose Pose Pose**

**Pose Pose Pose (En La Cima Del Mundo Daddy!)**

**Vívetelo Así Dame Ahora Tu Mejor**

**Pose Pose Pose**

**Pose Pose Pose (Revolucion Compadre)**

**Modelame Así Dame Ahora Tu Mejor**

**Pose (Come On!) Pose Pose**

**Pose Pose Pose (Let's Go Come On!)**

**Vívetelo Así Pero Dame Ahora Tu Mejor**

**Pose Pose Pose Pose**

**Au Au Ahh !!**

Lástima que nunca hemos trabajado juntos, íbamos a hacerlo en "lavagirl y sharkboy" (*) pero me ofrecieron mejor trabajo es Speak(*) ya que lavagirl y Sharkboy iba a la tv, Speak iba al cine, y ya que seria la protagonista acepte, mentiría si dijera que no extrañe a Jake pero tampoco diré que lo amo ya que no es de todo verdad.

**Miss Latina**

**Next Top Model**

**Tienes Un Estilo Caro**

**Yeah !!**

**Cuando Baila Con Nadie La Comparo**

**Ella Esta Matando En El Club**

**En Mi Lista La Tengo En El Top**

**Es Impredecible**

**Tiene Dulces Ráfagas Como Un Rifle**

**Yeah Sigue Así**

**Tu Movimiento Lo Siento**

**Me Esta Quitando El Aliento**

**Cuando Te Pegues Préndete Mi Bebe**

Pero vamos en Hollywood no hay amor, ni siquiera Brangelina, ya que ellos lo hicieron por ser los más "sexy del momento" pero en fin ese es su problema.

-Bella, querida, ven para que te presente a Edward él es nuestro Robert – escuche decir a Aro, y rápidamente deje de posar y fui hacia ellos, El era tan sexy! Sus ojos eran tan hermosos. Eran de un hermoso verde agua (*) ese era mi Robert!

-Mucho gusto, soy bella – me presente como pude gracias a dios no tartamudee.

-Hola, yo soy Edward- OMG! Su voz es hermosa _que no sea casado que no sea casado _–rece mentalmente

-_Bella tienes novio_! – me dijo mi estúpida y espantosa conciencia.

_Pero se vale ver_- le respondí

-_Bueno no lo negare el tipazo ese esta buenísimo para ponerle chocolate y luego…._

_-Petrochelli, no estoy para tus gulosidades ve que después tendremos que tomarnos una larga ducha fría_

_-tienes Razón bells, ¿será casado? Por que si no mandemos a Jacob a La mierda_

_-Pues yo creo que si._

_-ESTO ES UNA MIERDA_ –grito mi conciencia- _Solo hay dos tipos de hombre_

_- si, los hombres lindos se clasifican en dos, 1. Gay, 2, Casado _

_-Si, la mayoría esta atrapado, ¡bella di algo antes que nos crean loca_.- me regaño Petrochellie.

Iba a hablar cuando:

-Bella, bella, bella Corre! – escuche la voz de Alec, maldito el momento que decidió aparecer.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, lo siento, hablamos luego – les dije especialmente a sexy Cullen (lo siento Shari pero no puedo evitar decirle sexy a tu esposo xD)

Estaba muy emocionada por empezar a grabar. Más bien ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora? Ya quiero ver a Sexy Cullen en traje de baño…. O en menos – pensé con una sonrisa sexy y maquiavélica.

-¿en que piensas belly Poo – dijo Alec mientras caminábamos.

-Que Sexy Cullen será mío – exclame orgullosa.

-¡UY! Bellita pero el es casado.

-¡QUE!

* * *

Como va la historia :D

*Speak = esta protagonizada por Kristen Stewart cuando tenia 13 años : es Melinda Sordino, una estudiante de preparatoria que sufre daños psicológicos después de ser violada y pelearse con sus mejores amigas, quedando sola durante el primer día de clase de su escuela. Melinda es inducida a guardarse tal secreto, por el miedo al rechazo y a ser desmentida por todos. Durante el año descubre que con la pintura es capaz de desahogarse y encuentra apoyo en su profesor.

*Lavagirl y el chico tiburón: esta protagonizada por Taylor Laurent cuando tenia entre 8 y 12 años


	3. Chapter 2

_**Perdón por no actualizar antes, ya termine la historia, bueno ya casi me faltan dos capitulo mas y la termino, perdonen la tardanza. Pd: serán actores normales, yo nunca planee hacerlo de otro modo pero era buena publicidad Jajaja xDD si estoy loca lo se bueeno aca el capitulo de hoy **_

_**Actualizare todos los días**_

_**capitulo tres: PARTE I**_

**Alec PoV**

Belly-poo estaba muy pero muy feliz conmigo por investigar hasta cuando Edward se corta las uñas. Lástima que llego el estúpido de _Jacob. No sé qué le ve bella si ese tipo es sucio, mal vestido y para colmo ¡Mal actor!_

_Hasta me caía mejor el pesado de Michael Angarano Alias cara de atropellado. Lástima que Eddy sea casado, pues bells no le echo un ojo_, si no los dos. Pero conociendo a mi sister **Putativa (*1) **no se dará por vencida. La conozco demasiado. Puede que yo sea el único que conozca su verdadero yo.

**Bella PoV**

_**Sueño:**_

_**-Mami ¿Dónde vas? -Pregunto la niña de ojos chocolates.**_

_**-Me largo. No puedo seguir asi -dijo la mujer**_

_**-Mamita ¿puedo ir contigo?- pregunto la niña tiernamente.**_

_**-¡NO! Estoy arte de ti y tu estúpido padre - dijo la mujer viendo a su hija de cinco años- como me arrepiento de haberte tenido Isabella -dijo con asco en la voz**_

_**-Mamita ¿hice algo malo? -dijo la niña- perdón mamita, yo.. no quise hacerlo**_

_**-¡TU HACES TODO MAL!- grito mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación con su maleta a la mano**_

_**-Mami. ¡Mami! No te vayas ¡mamiii!**_

_**Fin del sueño:**_

-¡no te vayas! -grite mientras me despertaba, como cada vez que soñaba con ese día me desperté llorando. Recordando cuando esa mujer nos abandonó a mí y a mi "Padre" cuyo hombre luego me abandono como venganza. No les tengo rencor. Bueno si y no, Me molesta que me hayan abandonado por una estupidez. Pero a la vez lo agradezco. Si no, no tuviera unos padres tan grandiosos como Rene y Charlie.

Me limpie las lágrimas y me metí a mi gigantesco armario. Y saque un vestido sencillo color blanco con unas botas negras con detalles blancos haciéndole juego a la cartera negra.

Mientras más rápido me vistiera, más rápido vería a mi directorcito.

No tuve tiempo de desayunar lo que causo que agarrada el pan y me lo fuera comiendo en el camino,

Como siempre llevaba mi estéreo a todo volumen. Al llegar al estudio la primera que vi fue a Rosalie, mi mejor amiga

-Hello Bella

-Hola Rose. ¿Cómo estas?

-Perfecto, ¿notas algún cambio en mi?- pregunto entusiasmada

-mmm, lo siento, la verdad es que no-admití avergonzada

-Uf que alivio-WTF- no me noto mas vieja que ayer-dijo mientras saltaba, recientemente estaba algo agonizando por su edad, ya que su ex novio, Royce, la había dejado diciéndole que era vieja, y ¡tiene veintidós años! Y a pesar de la diferencia de edad éramos mejores amigas aparte de ser primas.

-Rose, te ves perfecta

-Lo se-dijo presumidamente y yo rodé los ojos divertida

-Oye ¿ya viste a tu Co-Star? -me pregunto- ¡Es guapísimo! Eres tan suertuda, aunque yo aun no me creo que Tio Charles te haya dado el permiso de hacer esa película

-Si ya lo vi, y se que es guapísimo, pero ¡eh! Que es mío -reí- y lo de mi padre digamos que pues.. eh…

-¡¿No lo sabe? -grito escandalizada- no puedo creer que el tío aun trabajando como productor no se entere de que su "santa" hija ara una película que fácilmente se cataloga pornográfica- se burlo

-Sabes que no es pornográfica, solo que es subida de tono, y lo otro tu sabes que mi papa se va a enterar al año después de que sea estrenada.

-Con semejante protagonista yo también haría un par de esas películas

-¿A ver si 007 se entera? -me burle

-Hey ¡no te burles de mi padre! -rio, mi tío Robert Empresario exitoso, se creía Súper Espía y "controlaba" hasta las llamadas que mi prima hacia desde ese celular pero como lo pasado es de familia aun no se enteraba que mi prima se enteró y lo dejo de usar.

-Rosalie a Escena- grito alguien a quien no le reconocí la voz.

-Bueno Primis, tengo que irme, Chao -dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cachete y se iba

-Adios.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería Mas cercana donde me compre una Empanada de Queso y una Pepsi Cola y fui hacia mi Tráiler donde me senté en la escalera. Pude ver un par de fotógrafos "escondidos" pero de verdad no le di importancia y seguí comiendo, al terminar bote la servilleta y la lata en un pipote de basura, me limpie las manos en mi jean degastados mientras observaba la pequeña mancha casi invisible en mi camiseta blanca (Foto en mi perfil)

-Diablos -murmure enojada- es nueva y ya la dañe.

-Bella!


	4. que

**¡Que!**

-¡Bella! -grito una voz haciendo que volteara pero aun sin quitar la vista de mi camisa

-¡Cuidadooo! -escuche a la misma voz pero más cerca al levantar la vista pude ver a Taylor con un motoneta lleno de plumas y ¿Miel? Dirigiéndose justo hacia… mi ¿mí? ¡MI! Sentí un impacto pero del lado derecho del cuerpo, aunque no fue fuerte estaba, cien por ciento segura que ese golpe no era de la motoneta pero no capte la idea hasta sentí una respiración en mi oreja que me pregunto

-¿estás bien? -pregunto mi directorcito mientras se ponía de pie y me ayudaba a levantarme

-Algo mareada… gracias-dije mientras me apoyaba en su hombro para no caer.

-Siento no haberte evitado el impacto con el suelo, pero creo que fue mejor que a uno con una motoneta fuera de control

-MM creo que si -dije ya más esta vil- muchas gracias de verdad- dije mirándolo a sus ojos verdes

-No hay de que… bueno me tengo que ir -dijo mientras que retrocedía dos pasos- es la hora de recogerlos al colegio

-Si al colegio -dije mientras jugaba con mis manos- mmmm estudian -afirme mientras me mordía el labio viendo a otro lado ¡perfecto! -nótese el sarcasmo-

-Si….

-mmm …. Yoo…-tartamudee- me tengo .. que ir… por una aspirina -dije y mientras que movía los brazos hasta que me enrede y los escondí tras mi espalda

-claro -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida- nos vemos bells -dijo y se dirigió hacia el área de coches.. ya que los remolques también estaban en el estacionamiento. Yo retrocedí con un salto y entre al estudio

-¡Necesito una aspirina! -chille

-Señorita Swan -dijo mary.. marta… maura… ma… uff se me olvido su nombre y eso que lleva unos tres años trabajando para mi.. en fin da igual- que de desea la aspirina

-Bayer Aspirina, Aspirina Complex, Aspirina C efervescente de Bayer o ….

-¡Dame cualquiera! ¡Demonios! -gemí de fastidio y ella me tendió un vaso de agua.. Que saco de no se dónde … y una de las cajas

-Ya era hora… mas vale que el efecto llegue rápido

-si señorita -dijo la asistonta

Comencé a caminar hacia mi remolque pero a mitad de camino sentí que alguien me seguía de cerca …muy cerca

Y al voltearme de golpe cause que chocara contra la asistonta

-¿Deseas algo? Ya tengo mi pastilla

-Si señorita.. pero ¿necesita algo más?

-No, por ahora nada, tienes .. -dije mirando mi reloj- …si son las 11:55 -murmure para mi misma- tienes… ¡10! Minutos libres- dije mirándola

-¡Gracias! Señorita ¡Wooo! Nunca me había dado tanto tiempo libre… .de verdad muchas gracias yo ….

-9 minutos, no gastes tus 10 minutos, tal vez no se repitan, anda largate

-Si señorita… adiós señorita

Entre a mi tráiler y me acosté en el gigantesco y cómodo sofá. Lista para una siesta de unas cuatro horas

Pero mi calma fue interrumpida cuando sentí a alguien alado de mi… otra vez esa estúpida

-¡creí que te dije que tenías 9 minutos libres! Largate que tal vez nunca te de más minutos

-¡Woo! Gracias señorita Swan -dijo alguien imitando la voz de la asistonta y al abrir los ojos no era otro que Emmett Brandon .. Mi mejor amigo -y el hermano que nunca tuve aparte de Alec- solo que se había ido seis meses a Portugal

-¡Emm! -chille emocionada y salte a sus brazos- ¡te extrañe tanto! Estos meses no fueron nada sin ti,

-Me alegro que te emocione mi presencia -dijo mientras reía

-¿Qué haces acá? -pregunte ya en el piso mientras me acomodaba un pedazo de cabello atrás de la oreja-

-Me alegro que te emocione mi presencia- repitió pero esta vez siendo sarcástico

-Emm -dije mientras lo golpeaba con el codo- enserio que haces acá

-Pues Alice me convenció de llegar antes para audicionar para una película de vampiros … o eran magos..

-no fuerces tu cabecita.. ve al punto

-Cierto… pues alice me convenció para adicionar, no tengo el papel principal, pero si es importante, y … estoy acá… -dijo con una sonrisa confundida- …!OYE!- dijo al entender mi comentario

Le iba a responder pero un torbellino color negro entro en el remolque un torbellino de color negro llamada Alice Brandon

-¡Bella! Que bueno de verte -dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte

-Oh vamos Alice, nos vimos hace tres días.

-exacto ¡tres días! ¿Por qué no me presentas aun a Rosalie? ¿No me quieres? -dijo con un puchero

-¡Alice! Sabes que siempre que he querido presentarlas tu tienes desfiles o ella está grabando - ¿se me olvidaba decirlo? Mi segunda mejor amiga y hermana del corazón Alice es una famosa Diseñadora de Modas.

-Sí, pero .. ¡no es justo! Emmett la conoce y yo no

-yo no la conozco -dijo rápidamente Emmett- bueno si, pero solo de vista nunca hemos entablado una conversación amistosa - comenzó a decir hasta que se nos quedó viendo con el ceño fundido

-¿Qué?

-Es que no era esperado de ti -Comenzó a decir Alice

-Para nada - la apoye

-Es que nadie me comprende -dijo con voz gay mientras se tapaba los ojos dramáticamente causando nuestra risa

-¡Bella tenemos un problema! -dijo Aro entrando atropelladamente a mi tráiler -cancelaron la película

-¡¿Qué?


	5. esto no me lo esperaba

-Es que nadie me comprende -dijo con voz gay mientras se tapaba los ojos dramáticamente causando nuestra risa

-¡Bella tenemos un problema! -dijo Aro entrando atropelladamente a mi tráiler -cancelaron la película

-¡¿Qué?

…

**Bella Pov : esto no me lo esperaba**

...

-¡COMO QUE CANCELARON LA PELICULA!-dije o más bien grite en shock

-si -dijo apoyándose en la mesa tratando de recuperar la recuperar la respiración- me.. acaba de .. llamar el director

-Entonces …-dije tratando de apurarlo

-Tu padre, obligo que no hicieran la película, pues eres menor de edad, y no quiere que "te perviertas" ... más de lo que estas -dijo lo último en un susurro

-¡no es justo! Es mi vida ¡ahora como podre hablarle a Edward

-creo que tendrás que buscar otra táctica pues la película no se grabara, pues tu padre amenazó con demandarnos, y tú sabes que Summit no está para demandas

-Esto no puede estar pasando -dije mientras me sentaba en piso

-Pues, Mira el lado positivo -dijo Alice… siempre buscando el lado positivo de las cosas

-¡idearemos un plan! Seremos … Súper Espías ¡al ataque! -grito Emmett

-¿súper espías? -dijimos los tres al uní-sonido

-Sí, así idearemos un plan para que puedas conquistar a tu directorcito

-¿los espías no averiguaban lo que hacen la gente? … y … ¿Cómo sabes de mi directorcito?

-Cierto, -dijo pensativo- y lo de tu directorcito es que soy ¡Súper espía! -dijo poniendo una pose de karate

-¿Idiota esa pose no es de espía.. es de karate… ¿o era de ninja? -dijo Alice

-Bueno yo me retiro -dijo Aro.. ya me había olvidado que estaba acá - tengo que avisarle a los otros representantes de los actores. -dijo y se fue

-Esto no se quedara así -dije en un susurro

-Dijiste algo? -pregunto Emmett

-Dije que esto no se quedara a si -repetí- siéntanse como en su casa. O como en su remolque, da igual, yo tengo que salir .. Charlie me las pagara

-Pero Bella. ¿Adónde vas? -pregunto Alice tapándome la salida

-Ya lo dije. Charlie me las pagara

-No te pregunte que harás.. Adónde vas

-Creo, que en el término "Charlie me las pagara" queda muy claro, iré a ver a mi padre, ahora por favor, permiso

-Bella estas alterada, no puedo dejarte ir así -dijo Emmett tratando de razonar, aunque no mucho, pues estaba sentado comiendo galletas con lluvia de chocolate (ESAS CAFES,CON PUNTOS DE CHOCOLATES U.u)

-No estoy alterada -dije grite-solo iré a entablar una conversación amistosa con mi padre -dije más calmada

-Sho...yo nhoo. Do leo -dijo Emmett con la boca llena de galletas,

-¿qué? -dije volteando a verlo- ya no importa !Permiso Alice!- dije tratando de quitarla

-aunque no te interese dije que yo no lo creo -dijo Emmett- Bella calmate -y de repente sentí dos fuertes brazos me alzaron y me llevaron al sofá

-!suéltame mastodonte! -grite tratando que me soltara

-Yo no lo creo Belly-Poo

-Tienes que juntarte menos con Alec

-Ya lo sé, pero este no es el caso -dijo serio, causando que lo mirada como si tuviera dos cabezas- ignorare tu cara y seguiré con mi discurso -dijo y se aclaró la garganta- Bella él es tu padre, lo hace por tu bien, él te ama

-!hay ya Emmett, Deja de darme ese "discurso" no me harás sentir culpable, yo solo quiero reclamarle porque cancelo la película! !ALICE! ¿alice? -dije buscándola con la mirada, pero Madame Alice, había desaparecido ... qué raro -nótese el sarcasmo-

-Emmett iré a ver a mi padre -le dije y lo bese en la mejilla para luego partir hacia la oficina de mi padre-

**Emmett POV**

Cuando me beso la mejilla sentí como si mi alma se desprendiera de mi cuerpo, por lo que deje mi mano presionada a mi mejilla, mientras la veía partir supongo que hacia la oficina de su padre

-Tu padre te ama, como yo -susurre pero ella ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar- aunque no hay nadie que te amé más que yo

**Bella POV**

-Apúrense- gemí de fastidio, llevaba media hora atascada en el mismo lugar por culpa del trafico

-Esto es ridículo -dije y comencé a sonar el claxon

Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando el trafico pareció avanzar digo que pareció pues solo se movió un par de centímetros aburrida me dedique a ver por la ventana y pude ver un Volvo Negro con un dios de cabello cobrizo con dos niños sentados en la parte de atrás, Edward parecía que estaba afligido, supongo que por lo de la película. sonreí arrogante y avance los veinte centímetros que se movió el tráfico, dejando a mi directorcito a tras

una hora después

Al fin me encontraba frente a la empresa de Charlie, un recorrido que normalmente es de unos diez o quince minutos me tardo una hora con treinta minutos, al bajarme de mi carro, corrí hacia la puerta de cristal, salude a George el Portero y a un par de empleados

Al llegar al frente de la puerta del dueño de la empresa ósea de mi papa, tome una larga respiración y patee la puerta,

-!como te atreves a cancelar la película! -dije entrando a su oficina dramáticamente

-Pues Bella, no permitiré que hagas ese tipo de películas ... lo siento -dijo alzando la vista de sus documentos

-Pero …

-Nada de peros.. si sigues así te juro que te saco de la actuación y no vuelves a aparecer en una película por el resto de tu vida

-¡Pero papa! no es justo

-Papa nada estas. Castigada... por toda tu vida -dijo y volvió la vista hacía sus documentos -si eres tan amable de cerrar la puerta al salir -dijo soltando una indirecta muy directa

-¡Esto no se quedara así! -grite y Salí por la puerta azotándola tan fuerte que sentí uno de los vidrios romperse pero no le di importancia y seguí mi camino hacia el elevador,

Pude sentir las miradas extrañadas de muchos de los empleados, y al entrar al elevador fue peor. Ya que todos me veían "discretamente" pero no les hice caso, al llegar a la puerta de cristal iba a saludar a Jorge pero recibí una llamada y en la pantalla de mi Black Berry Javelin, pude identificar el numero de Jane, la gemela de Alec

-Hello Jane, ¿Qué se te ofrece? -dije mientras buscaba las llaves de mi mini cooper en mi cartera deportiva

-Bella- dijo Jane en un lamento y pude captar que estaba llorando

-¿jane que sucede? -dije alarmada

-Alec… Alec.. esta …


End file.
